Jackson vs. Thomas
is the first episode of season three of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It was written by and first aired in January 2017. Synopsis Troy and Chris go out for a round of golf, but the game doesn't quite go to plan. Tommy and Ashlee pay a visit to the team, but are unprepared for the new members, as opposed to Amy, Krystal and so on. Transcript Troy is seen asleep, as he is awoken by pounding drum and bass music. :Troy: What the hell... Troy slowly walks down the hallway and opens a door to see Chris in front of a TV, playing MotorStorm. :Troy: Chris... Chris pauses the game as she turns around to see Troy. :Chris: Wassup, hombre? :Troy: Could you turn it down a bit? Please? :Chris: But that'd spoil the thrill. Troy narrows his eyes at Chris. :Troy: I have a tournament tomorrow, I need sleep. People are expecting big things outta me. Chris stares blankly as she looks back at the screen and starts the game up again. :Troy: Ugh... Troy closes the door as Serena walks over to him. :Serena: Trust me, she was like this in the hospital. :Troy: Huh? :Serena: A while back I had to attend to some serious injuries that Ms. Thomas had sustained. :Troy: Oh. Small world. :Serena: Yeah. I'm surprised at how fast she recovered, especially with how many injuries she had. She was in healthy form within about two days. :Troy: Wow. The two walk down to Troy's room as they chat. ---- An alarm clock is shown saying "8:00" and buzzing as a hand slams down on it, turning it off. Lance is seen, waking up, with Jennifer waking up next to him. :Jennifer: We didn't sleep together, did we? :Lance: Considering you're fully clothed, I highly doubt it. Jennifer looks under the covers to see her jacket, pants and boots are still on. :Jennifer: Oh. Lance stretches as he walks downstairs and sees Robyn and Mauchung crashed out in the living room as he goes through to the kitchen to see Skye. :Lance: Hey. :Skye: Hi. Lance sits with Skye as a fly starts bothering Skye. She tries to swat the fly with her hand but freezes it by accident, as it drops onto the table. :'Skye': Oops. :'Lance': Is that a regular thing? :'Skye': Sadly, yes. :'Lance': Right. Just gotta not piss you off. ''Skye smirks as Oleg walks through. :Skye: Do you ever wear anything aside from just camo shorts? :Oleg: No, not really. :Skye: Not even in winter? :Oleg: Nope. :Skye: I'm guessing you just freeze your ass off. :Oleg: Eh. I've never really felt cold. :Skye: Huh. :Lance: So, what made you throw this team together, again? :Skye: We were in a vigilante squad with a bunch of other people, but they've gone off to fight D'Angelo & Sons, and one thing lead to another so we assembled this team. :Lance: Well, as long as there's someone protecting Earth. :Oleg: Where's the mad girl and the girl with the really long hair? :Skye: Jess and Blaze? They've gone to fight aliens. They'll be back soon enough, though. :Oleg: What aliens? :Skye: I don't know, I heard Jess screaming her lungs out then when I went downstairs she was gone. :Oleg: Hmm. Skye stretches as she drinks her coffee. ---- Ashlee and Tommy are seen walking down a street in Anaheim. :Ashlee: It feels odd being in this universe again. :Tommy: Yeah, it does. Tommy looks down at a small piece of paper, and looks at a house to their right. :Tommy: This is the place, by the looks of it. The two walk over to the house and ring the doorbell, and Roger answers. :Ashlee: Oh, hello. Nice to meet you, Mr... :Roger: Avanti. Skye walks through and sees Ashlee and Tommy. :Skye: Oh hey! Ash! Tom! Skye pulls them both in for a hug. :Ashlee: Hey, Skye! :Tommy: What's with the new guy? :Skye: Amy and that lot went off to fight D'Angelo. I'm not the only one who stayed behind though. Blaze, Anna, Jess and Flynn are still here too, but Jess and Blaze are fighting some aliens. :Tommy: Huh. But what's that got to do with the new guy? :Skye: We recruited a bunch of new people while they're off fighting him. Anyway, come in! Ashlee and Tommy walk in as they go through to see Anna doing research Flynn watching TV, as Flynn turns around to see them. :Flynn: Oh, hey! :Ashlee: Hi! :Tommy: This house is a lot different from what I was expecting. :Skye: Really? :Tommy: Yeah. :Skye: The house would've probably been bigger if Jess didn't have all the alcohol she has down in the basement. :Tommy: Sounds about right. Anna smirks as Reed walks through. :Reed: Oh, hello. :Tommy: Hi. Who are you? :Reed: Reed Cross. Pleasure to meet you. Reed puts his hand out as Tommy reluctantly shakes it. :Ashlee: Hi there! I'm Ashlee, and this is my boyfriend, Tommy. :Reed: Oh, you're a couple? That's nice. :Skye: Ashlee and Tommy are colleagues of ours. They're from this universe, but live in the universe beyond that portal downtown. :Reed: Oh. How come you guys went through the portal? :Tommy: I wanted to find a better life. :Ashlee: I wanted to be a hero. :Reed: Ah. :Tommy: Do you have any powers? :Reed: Powers? :Skye: Superpowers are a lot more common over here and in the universe than they are in South Africa, Reed. :Reed: Oh. No, I do not have any powers. :Tommy: Hmm. :Ashlee: I have telekinesis. :Reed: Neat. That's the mind-based powers, correct? Ashlee nods. :Reed: Nice. ---- Troy is seen with a bag of golf clubs, walking down the hall as he bumps into Chris. :Troy: Hi. :Chris: Yo, hombre. What's with the bag? :Troy: It's for the tournament I was on about last night when I told you to turn your game down. :Chris: Oh. :Troy: Anyway, it's a two-person thing over on the Anaheim Hills course. My teammate dropped out at the last second and I need a new teammate. :Chris: I can be your teammate if you want. I don't have any clubs though. :Troy: I have a spare bag of clubs. Are you left-handed? :Chris: No. :Troy: ...Crap. They should have bags and clubs at the clubhouse. :Chris: Alright. Chris walks downstairs as Serena goes over to Troy. :Serena: You're taking the adrenaline junkie out to a game of golf? :Troy: Yeah. Not the worst decision I've ever made, but oh well. :Serena: Hmm. Just don't tell her about the carts. Troy smirks. :Troy: The carts only go about 10 miles per hour, she'll get bored of 'em easily. :Serena: Good. Troy walks downstairs as he and Chris go out the door. :Chris: Can we take my car? :Troy: Which one? :Chris: The bi- :Troy: No. :Chris: Aw. The two get in Troy's car as they go to the golf course. ---- Fatima and El Rey are seen in the back yard, Fatima led down on top of some plywood and El Rey sitting and leaning against the plywood. :El Rey: So, what were you doing before all this happened? :Fatima: Worked for the FBI. :El Rey: Awesome. :Fatima: I left for personal stuff. My mom and dad had divorced and my mom moved back to Qatar, so I went to comfort her for a few weeks, then I came back and worked freelance for a while before I met Chris and Aloha. :El Rey: Sounds rough. :Fatima: It got even rougher when that portal opened downtown after that battle that tripped all this crazy stuff. :El Rey: What happened after the battle? :Fatima: Basically, The head of the LAPD was killed by one of the soldiers and the new guy they brought in was extremely strict and he tightened up the entire police force. :El Rey: Damn. The two feel a light breeze. :Fatima: Ooh, that was nice. The breeze hits them again, but a bit harder. :Fatima: That, not so much. The two are hit by a strong breeze, which blows Fatima off the plywood. She looks over the plywood to see Courtney laughing. :Fatima: Why? :Courtney: Aerokinesis is fun to fuck around with, that's why! Fatima narrows her eyes as she and El Rey walk into the house. ---- Jennifer is seen trying to work the ice machine on the fridge in the kitchen as Henry is seen sat with Anna. :Henry: Is she normally like this? :Anna: What do you mean? :Henry: Is she usually unable to figure out how things work. :Anna: Oh, yeah. Jennifer walks over to Anna. :Jennifer: How do you get the machine to work, I can't figure it out... Anna goes over and puts a glass in the ice machine and pushes a lever, which creates ice. She gives the glass to Jennifer. :Jennifer: Thank you! Jennifer walks into another room as Anna sits back with Henry. :Henry: So, what's the most unusual thing she's done? :Anna: Jennifer? Henry nods. :Anna: There's too much odd stuff to count. She decided to go to Taco Bell when she was supposed to be covering us. :Henry: Wow. The two hear the doorbell ring as Anna goes to the door to see an agent at the door. :Anna: Oh. Uh, hello. :Agent: Hi. Tony Hendrix, FBI. Does a Petra Zednik live here? :Anna: Yes, but she isn't here right now. :Tony: Oh. :Anna: What do you need her for? :Tony: She'd asked for a search for any activity from Mario D'Angelo and we managed to find some data. :Anna: Oh! I can take the files if you want. I work with Ms. Zednik. :Tony: Oh, okay. Tony passes the files in his hand over to Anna as she goes through to the kitchen to read them. ---- Troy and Chris are seen arriving at the Anaheim Hills golf course as Troy gets his clubs and they walk into the clubhouse. :Troy: You ever played golf before? :Chris: Not really. :Troy: Ever seen it be played? :Chris: Yes. From what I know it's just hit a ball into a hole. :Troy: Well, that's the basic gist of it, yes. Do you have a good shot? :Chris: Uh... maybe? :Troy: I'll try and get us into a practice area. :Chris: Alright. The two buy a set of clubs for Chris as they wait for a chance to practice to come up. :Chris: Can we rent a golf cart? :Troy: Are you sure you want to? :Chris: Well, it depends on how fast they go. :Troy: About 10 miles per hour. :Chris: ...I could go faster than that by running. :Troy: I take it you changed your mind. Chris nods. :Troy: Heh. Thought you would. Troy kicks back as they continue to wait. ---- A pair of boots are seen walking in a city, over dead aliens as a trail of red hair is seen. The camera pans up to show Blaze, who walks over to Jess. :Blaze: Jess, you okay? Jess turns around and replies in growls rather than talking. :Blaze: ...Shit, she's reached that level of anger. Blaze thinks to herself as she sees flames in Jess' eyes. :Blaze: Only one thing to do, then. Blaze gets her phone out and dials a number. Nikolai is shown, serving a customer as his phone rings. :Nikolai: Just give me a sec, ma'am. Nikolai answers. :Nikolai: Hey, what's going on? :Blaze: I need you to talk to Jess. She's gone fully pissed. :Nikolai: Uh oh. Put her on. Blaze passes her phone to Jess, who snarls into the phone. :Nikolai: Jess? Jess' growls and snarls turn into mumbles. :Jess: ...Nikolai? :Blaze: (in her head) ...That actually worked? Blaze shrugs as Jess talks with Nikolai. ---- Troy and Chris are seen on the golf course, Chris guarding Troy's and her bags and Troy hitting a ball off the tee. :Troy: Y'see how it's done? Chris nods. :Troy: Alright. It's your turn now. Chris steps up to the tee and puts her ball down. She prepares to hit the ball. :Chris: Here we go! Chris swings the club as she weakly hits the ball. The ball lands just short of the fairway in front of them. :Chris: ...That counts as a shot, right? :Troy: Yes. (in his head) Thank god I don't have to share my score with her... The two walk to the balls as Chris stops rather quickly and Troy goes about three-quarters of the way down the hole. ---- Anna is seen studying some paper as Ashlee walks in. :Ashlee: Anna? Anna looks up to see Ashlee. :Anna: Oh, hello. Sorry if I seem really quiet. :Ashlee: Oh, it's okay. Ashlee looks at the paper. :Ashlee: That looks complex. :Anna: Science is a complex thing. :Ashlee: I can guess. :Anna: I've been studying this since college and I'm still trying to figure it out. :Ashlee: Wow. :Anna: I don't really talk much when I have this paper. It requires pretty much all my attention. :Ashlee: Fair enough. Ashlee looks around the room and notices a PhD on the wall. :'Ashlee': Ooh, whose is the PhD? :'Anna': Mine. Top of the class at Yale. Gotta say, it's one of the things I'm proudest of. :'Ashlee': How long have you had it? :'Anna': About... 6 months or so? :'Ashlee': Cool! I remember Ken saying something about one of the guys in this team having a PhD, I didn't know it was you! :'Anna': Trust me, if you hung around with us everyday, it'd be a lot more evident. I'm always studying stuff when we don't have to do something. :'Ashlee': Huh. ''The two talk as the camera zooms out of the room to show Skye swatting and freezing another fly. ---- A montage is seen, with Troy having his head in his hands constantly as Chris keeps messing shots up. The two are seen on the second to last hole. :Troy: Right, so... :Chris: So? :Troy: I'm on 12-under-par and you... Troy sighs. :Chris: What? What am I on? :Troy: ...27-over-par. :Chris: Isn't that a good thing? :Troy: In golf, it's lower score wins. :Chris: ...Oh. :Troy: You're dead last on the leaderboard as far as I know. :Chris: Wait, this was a tournament? :Troy: ...Yes. This is what I was trying to get sleep for last night. :Chris: Oh. Troy sighs as he steps up to the tee and hits a golf ball a long way. ---- Tommy is seen sat with Skye in the living room, talking. :Tommy: So, do you guys ever have to actually do anything? :Skye: At the moment? Not really. Everything's fairly contained, at least around here. :Tommy: Where are Amy and that lot, anyway? :Skye: I have no idea. I haven't been able to text her or Krystal or anyone who went. Amy just said they were going to fight D'Angelo. :Tommy: Huh. Skye's phone buzzes as she checks it. She sees a text from Nikolai. :Skye: (in her head) Weird. Skye checks the text, which reads "Coming back, should be there in about 5 minutes." :Skye: Huh? :Tommy: What? :Skye: Nikolai just texted me saying he's coming back. :Tommy: Huh. Who's Nikolai again? :Skye: The guy who slept with Jess. :Tommy: Oh, that guy. Gotta respect his bravery. Skye smirks as she calls Nikolai, who is seen in his car about to set off. :Nikolai: Hello? :Skye: What do you mean by coming back? :Nikolai: I'm coming back home. I got injured in a fight and Amy suggested I go home. :Skye: Was it that bad? :Nikolai: I checked it with my doctor and he said I shouldn't fight. I broke my leg. :Skye: Oh, shit. That sounds serious. Why're they still letting you drive, though? :Nikolai: My leg's in a big-ass cast. My doctor said it should be good to stand on and to drive. :Skye: Huh. Well, good to know you're safe. :Nikolai: Thanks. Nikolai hangs up as he drives back to the team house. ---- Anna is seen on a laptop in the kitchen, scrolling through pictures as Reed enters the room and sits next to her. :Reed: Hi. :Anna: Hello. Reed looks at the pictures on the laptop. :Reed: Where were these taken? :Anna: Alert. Up in Canada. :Reed: Huh. :Anna: Went up there with my husband while we were in Yale. No one was there, but it was nice to be there. Even if it was freezing. :Reed: How cold? :Anna: It got as hot as 2 degrees. :Reed: Jeez. I couldn't put up with that. :Anna: I sent shivers down Jennifer's spine just from saying that once. :Reed: Wow. Anna closes her laptop as she reaches for the files she had received earlier. :Anna: Right... She opens a file to show Mr. D'Angelo's face. :Reed: Who's that? :Anna: Mario D'Angelo. The guy who started all this. He tried capturing Amy in December and it's been a war between the two since. I was studying for my PhD at the time, but Blaze filled me in when I joined the team. Anyway... Anna flicks through the pages. :Anna: What the hell, he's only 11 years older than me?! :Reed: How's that a surprise? :Anna: You saw his picture, he looks like he's 50! :Reed: How old are you? :Anna: 24. :Reed: Oh. Anna continues flicking through as she comes across a page with D'Angelo's basic information. :Anna: Here we go. Don't know why the basic stuff's so far back. Anna analyses the information. :Anna: ...He's from the future? Anna ponders this as the doorbell rings. :Anna: Hmm? Anna walks through to answer the door and sees Nikolai. :Anna: Oh! Nikolai! Anna pulls Nikolai in for a hug. :Anna: I thought you were assisting the others in fighting D'Angelo! :Nikolai: I was, but I broke my leg and Amy suggested I come back here. :Anna: Oh. How bad's it broken? :Nikolai: It might be a few months before my leg's out of this cast. :Anna: Oh. Well, at least we know you're safe. Nikolai nods. :Anna: Where are the others, though? :Nikolai: Mars. :Anna: Oh. Nikolai walks in as the two chat about what's happened. ---- Serena and Aloha are seen, Aloha working on a broken radio. :Serena: How do you reckon Chris is doing? :Aloha: I'll be surprised if she hasn't dropped out. :Serena: Hmm. Aloha tries the radio and tunes it into a sports channel. :Radio: Troy Jackson took the one-day Anaheim Invitational with a great game. His colleague, Chris Thomas, finished dead last by 20 shots as... Aloha smirks and Serena starts chuckling. :Radio: ...Jackson was given $10,000 prize money. :Serena: Whoa. :Aloha: They do it in cheques, not cash. :Serena: Oh. Damn. The door is heard bursting open as Chris is seen, angry and Troy is seen, smirking. :Troy: You don't seem happy. :Chris: I just lost hard, are you really expecting me to be happy? :Troy: Fair enough. Aloha and Serena are seen going downstairs to see the two. :Aloha: Hey, how was the- :Chris: Shut the fuck up. :Serena: What's up with you? Chris narrows her eyes at Serena as Ashlee and Tommy walk through with Skye. :Troy: Oh. Uh, hey. :Tommy: Hi. :Ashlee: Hello. Chris goes upstairs and pounding music is heard. :Ashlee: Is that normal? Aloha nods as Chris is heard screaming. :Tommy: What's she pissed about? :Troy: She's a sore loser. :Tommy: Oh. :Skye: Well, I know not to piss her off now. Aloha smirks as the episode ends. ---- Skye is seen getting into bed as a fly starts bothering her. :Skye: Oh, not again. Skye swats the fly and freezes it. :Skye: Oh, come on! Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2016